


Anytime, All the Time

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: James is trans!, M/M, Soulmate - compass, Soulmate AU, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(<i>どんあ とき も ずっと</i>)<br/>A soulmate AU where instead of a timer or tattoos, people have compasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime, All the Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a soulmate au before and I should be updating other fics but WHATEVER

“I’m serious, Laf, I have to go. My compass has been acting up for the longest time now.” Thomas Jefferson got up from his seat at the coffee shop’s small table and checked the compass on his wrist- just where a watch would go, on his left hand.  _ South-east _ .

“Ami, wait! This has happened before, though! Last time you followed your compass it got you to a hospital!” Lafayette’s voice came through the receiver louder than it should have.

“Doesn’t mean they weren’t there-” Jefferson walked out of the coffee shop he was at, still holding the phone to his ear using his shoulder. “-I just didn’t want to bother. You know what? My compass is leading me to Monticello, honestly.”

“Do you think that they’re actually there?” Lafayette asked. “That’d be… how you say… trespassing, no?”

“I guess, but if they’re my soulmate I would probably let them off the hook.” 

It was night in Virginia, and Jefferson started the walk back to his home. The walk consisted of crossing a few streets and walking across a railroad track. After passing a field of power sources, he finally reached the gates at the beginning of Monticello.

He opened the gates and walked down the winding path, eventually reaching the front of the house on the estate. There was someone leaning on a poplar tree, doubled over and… shaking? Jefferson walked toward the tree and looked down. His compass started spinning wildly.  _ This guy _ ?

“Hey man, you okay?” Thomas stood a few feet away from the other person, who looked up at him, jumping a little when he spoke.

“I, uh-” they were panting harshly. “I’m really sorry for intruding on your property, I just-”

“It’s okay, just… do you need help, buddy? What’s your name?” Jefferson held out a hand, which the other took and used it as support to stand up straight.

“I’m James…” they paused. “Madison. I’m not a she.” Jefferson cocked an eyebrow, but figured he wouldn’t question it. How  _ dare  _ he have preferred pronouns!

“I’m uh, I’m Thomas Jefferson. Do you wanna come inside?” Jefferson looked back down. Now that he was closer, his compass was spinning more frantically. “Uh, hey, can I see-” James threw out his wrist toward Thomas, his eyes a little wider.

“Does this mean we’re soulmates?” his voice was soft, but he was still wheezing a little. “I haven’t done any research- I-”

“James, shush, come inside.” Jefferson picked him up softly and started to walk toward the mansion. “Are you okay? What even happened?” he set James down on the couch and sat down next to him. It was only then that he realized how small and frail James looked.

“Um, I have a lot of health issues-” he coughed a bit, before putting a hand on his stomach. “I was running from… someone. I may have been doing an illegal transa-”

“Woah, hold up, Jemmy, you about to tell me that you were buying drugs?” Thomas held out his hands and raised an eyebrow.

“‘Jemmy’? And no! No way. I was um, getting some T. ‘Cause the doctor won’t prescribe me any.”

“You’re a trans boy?” Jefferson squinted. James paled a little. “Oh shit, no, I didn’t mean it like that, I just… you should take off your binder since you’re having trouble breathing - if you’re wearing one.”

James nodded halfheartedly and lifted his shirt, revealing a half-binder, before he decided to pull it back down and undo the hooks under the privacy of his shirt. Thomas could tell the binder was digging into James’ skin.

“You know, that doesn’t look like it fits you,” he commented, watching Madison struggle to undo his binder discreetly. “Also, I can just turn around.”

“That would be nice- turning around I mean. I don’t know you, you don’t have to buy me a new binder.” Madison looked nervous and finally took his hands out of his shirt. 

“Jemmy, I don’t mean to alarm you, but it looks like I’m gonna get to know you rather well.” Jefferson shot pointed looks at their compasses, who were now pointing at each other. “We’ve got attraction, hon.”

“Oh,” James paused and looked down. Thomas was right. “Uh, I guess so.” The atmosphere started growing awkward, so Thomas decided to start casual conversation.

“Where d’you live?” he asked, looking over at James, who was starting to calm down. His chest was no longer heaving so hard.

“Uh, across the railroad tracks and a few blocks up. Not far, I guess. I should’ve been more careful. This guy was shady anyway, but the T was so cheap-”

“Why won’t your doc let you have T?”

“I get sick a lot, a lot of migraines and stuff, and he’s not sure if it’s safe for me. Plus, I can’t afford all the treatments for all of these illnesses I have, so…” Madison twiddled his thumbs and looked at his lap.

“I can fix that,” Thomas blurted out, completely impulsively. “I have a lot of money- old money, I can fix that.”

“Thomas, we only just met, I don’t want to put that pressure on you.” 

“You’re my soulmate, so I’m pretty sure I trust you, Jemmy.” Jefferson reached out and took James’ hand, holding it tight. “Do you trust me?”

James let out a small sigh and looked back up, squeezing back gently. “Yeah, I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i stole the title from a song by µ's from love live! it's my favorite song by them. it's called donna toki mo zutto, which basically translates to 'much any time' but it means 'anytime, all the time'.


End file.
